It's a Jilly Christmas
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: The third story in my Jilly Holiday specials, It's Lily and James' first Christmas together as a married couple, with the war raging, and Lily acting especially distant, what's a good husband to do?


James Potter was currently hanging stockings from the chimney with care, in hopes that his wife soon would be there. He took a step back to make sure all five stockings were hung the same distance apart, and that they were all hung straight.

"goddamnit, why aren't you even?" James asked himself, He could say the last couple months had been blissful, he loved his wife more than he could put into words, but as of recently the war had been getting worse.

He could see how it was taking a toll on everyone, Sirius was less joyful, Remus tended to bite himself more often on the full moons, even his poor mum had gone downhill. Everyone except Lily, if he didn't know her well enough he would say that she had been even happier, but he saw it at night when she thought he wasn't looking. James could see it in how hard she hugged him, she would just hold on so tight, like if she let go he would disappear.

James had tried cheering her up, since Christmas was her favorite time of year he thought it would be easy. Making gingerbread houses with people and a little ginger baby, or decorating the tree with Her dad and Step-mum, even family dinners didn't help any. So if James had to deck the halls for his wife, they would be full of bows and holly.

"James, I'm home!" Lily shouted from the front entrance way, quickly she shed her coat, boots, and scarf. She inhaled the smell of her home, only to find the lingering scent of baked goods. She rolled her eyes and smiled, walking into the living room which was covered in twinkly lights and garland. She found a stray card laying on James' Lazy-boy, she opened it while shaking her head.

_my dearest Lily, _

_I'm not that great with words, and I always try far too hard to impress you even though I don't have to. I just love you so much, I want to do whatever makes you happy. You are my world, and I want you to be happy. Please, let me do something amazing for you…_

Lily looked up from the card with tears shining in her eyes, she smiled as all the main lights flickered off and there was a glowing runway that lead her into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw James standing in a shirt and tie, with wine in his arms (which was also wearing a suit). She was speechless, looking over to the table she saw not a fancy meal, but what seemed to be Christmas dinner, with all of her favorites (Stuffing, mashed cauliflower, and turnip). Tears started to run down her face as she reached for her Husband.

"Lily, I don't know what's wrong love, just let me in and allow me to help you" James said, running his knuckles against her smooth cheek. Lily sighed and hugged James with everything she had.

"James I don't want to talk about it, lets just sit down and have a nice meal together, okay?" Lily smiled up and kissed him on the cheek, before walking over to the table "Did you make this yourself?" she asked, but James didn't respond. He was still frozen in place.

"Lily, you know I love you, right?" James asked tentatively, and Lily scoffed, flipping her vibrant red hair behind her shoulder and turned to look at her husband.

"Of course I do James, don't be stupid… I love you too" Lily said, walking up to him after she set harry back down in his high chair.

"You know I'm committed to this marriage as well" James said, grabbing her arms arms and rubbing them up and down, as if to get her warm.

"James what's going on?" Lily asked worriedly, looking around to see if any damage had been done to her house, or if she was just being sweet talked.

"You've been very distant lately, and I know you're not happy, but I want to work at this marriage before you try and end it… I know we're young but I love you, but if you want to be with someone else, just give us another chance, please" James pleaded and Lily looked at him with a look of disgust.

"James Potter how dare you think I want a divorce, I love you! You stupid idiot, I wouldn't have married you had I not! I know i've been distant lately, but that doesn't mean i love you any less!" She scoffed, and James blinked a few times.

"You don't want to leave me?" Lily shook her head, and held his face in her delicate hands.

"No stupid, I'm pregnant" James just stood there for about ten seconds while Lily suddenly regretted telling him. She had found out two weeks ago when she was visiting her Dad and Step-Mum Stephanie, Lily had gotten ill after she smelled her father cooking a fish fillet. Stephanie had immediately picked out pregnancy, and took her to get a few of those baby test pee strips. All of them had come back that she was pregnant.

Lily had been in denial, so she had booked an appointment with her family doctor to get Stephanie off her back, only to find out she was pregnant. She had cried for hours after she found out, Lily was thrilled about having a baby, but they were in the middle of a war- she and James were key members of the order! They couldn't just have a child in these circumstances. At the same time, she had heard the little baby's heartbeat, and she found herself touching her stomach whenever someone bumped into her.

"P-pregnant?" James asked, opening his mouth in shock. Slowly, he moved his hand towards her stomach and smiled a little. "How long?" He asked, moving closer to her but not enough where he thought he would hurt the baby.

"A month, I only found out a few weeks ago… I was afraid to tell you." Lily said, once again finding herself touching her little bump. "I just needed to be sure" James chuckled and laid his forehead on hers, and kissed her softly. It made Lily's toes curl, and the baby seemed to enjoy it as well. James just kept staring at her, and started to chuckle, lily joined in as well until they were both laughing so hard they could hardly breathe.

"Happy Christmas, Lily" James whispered, bringing her close to him. She smiled up and looked down at his ridiculous thing he called a tie. It was a Santa suit, but on the back there was a button that started singing "_Santa Claus is coming to town" _It had been a gag gift from Sirius last Christmas, save that he had loved it.

"Happy Christmas James" She said back, he smiled down at her and kissed her little nose that was red from the cold. He resisted the urge to start singing "Rudolf the red nose reindeer"

"Merry Christmas Elvendork" James said to the bump, and Lily rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"We are not naming our child Elvendork, James!" Lily scoffed as she started over to the table and scooped out stuffing. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her and pouted "But Lily, it's a perfectly acceptable Unisex name!" He said

"No" She Laughed as she danced around the room avoiding her husbands sad eyes, and the puppy dog lip. James groaned and started shouting out names.

"James-Sirius?"

"Not happening:

"Patricia"

"No way in hell, too close to Petunia"

"Alec"

"You hate your cousin Alec!"

"Doesn't mean I don't like the name!"

"Actual proof I had sex with Lily Evans?"

"James!"

The fight continued until later on in the night as Lily danced around the room and James had a huge smile plastered on his face. They both knew how hard it was going to be, with them both in the order. However, they had one thing no one else had- Lily and James were soul mates. Maybe that's what saved Harry in godrics hollow that night, the Bond of two soul mates protecting their child.

They knew eventually this war would kill them both, but neither cared. They had one another, and that was all that mattered.

**Two stories in one day! I'm on a roll here people! Tip your waitresses I'm here all week. Hope you enjoyed my 3rd installment in the Jilly Holiday one-shots. If anyone has any ideas on the next holiday I should do just give me a shout. Please review and have a happy christmas.**

**~FRG**


End file.
